


Say you will stay

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morcia - Freeform, Movie Night, One Shot, Short One Shot, mentions of Kevin Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal movie night, but feelings are revealed and confessions are made. Morgan/Garcia one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you will stay

Say you`ll stay

It was Friday night and Derek Morgan sat on his couch, not sure how to feel. Today was his and Penelope`s movie night. They would eat something together, and then watch one or more movies. Since she declined Kevin`s proposal, there was a slight spark of hope in Derek`s heart, that maybe he would get his chance with her after all. 

However Derek had met a really nice woman. A nurse at a hospital and her name is Ria. She looks good and is a really nice person, but Ria was only a shadow in his heart, when it screamed for Penelope. It was calling for her, and for her love which he hoped to get from her. As he heard a key in the lock of his door being turned, he knew who it was. 

"Hey I got us Chinese.” whistled Penelope happy, while putting the bag on the counter in his kitchen. Derek stood up and walked without saying anything towards her. "Derek? Is something wrong?” she asked, concern showing in her eyes. 

He woke from his trance. "I met a woman.” he said. He was watching her, and for a brief moment he could see something flicker within her eyes, but couldn’t say what it was. Her eyes fixed on his and she smiled. "That`s great. What is her name?” she wanted to know, getting their food out of the plastic bag. "Ria." was his short answer. He went to her and together they put the food onto plates, before taking it to his living room and sitting down on the couch. 

"So, my chocolate God, what movie will we be watching?” Penelope asked while picking up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks. She knew that he didn`t want to further talk about Ria, because of his defensive body language and the short answer. He smiled at her, but within his body there was chaos. "It will be a surprise.” he teased. She laughed at that. Her laughter was vibrating through his whole body, and in that moment he knew what he wanted. While they were eating, they teased each other and made jokes.

When both were finished, Pen stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen. Derek put the DVD in and sat back down on his usual space in the couch. Penelope came back and sat down right beside him. Just about five minutes into the movie, she already had her face pressed against his chest, to not look at the screen. Watching a horror movie with her had was always like this, but Derek didn`t mind it one bit. Now that he was sure of his feelings he was just happy to have her this close, even before that he liked when she pressed herself against him and mumbled a scared "Is it over?” Penelope`s heart was racing, it was beating so fast she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. 

Her eyes looked up at him and met his own gaze with his dark chocolate eyes, and held her breath. Before she knew what she was doing she pushed herself up on her arms and laid her lips softly on his. Morgan felt warmth spread in his body, like he never felt before. Pen`s eyes shot open and she scooted away from him. "I`m sorry, I...” she couldn't finish that sentence because Morgan had captured her lips in a passionate kiss and gently pushed her down onto the couch. Her eyes closed and her arms snaked around his neck.

The movie was long forgotten as the both lay on the couch and kissed each other. Derek couldn`t believe what was happening, just minutes ago he told her that he met a woman and now this. He broke the kiss and looked at her, knowing that her break up with Kevin wasn`t that far back. "Penelope.", he mumbled, his eyes almost black with lust shimmering in them. She was speechless, never wanted this moment to end. "I don`t want to rush things. You and Kevin..." he began, but Penelope put a finger against his lips. "Kevin and I, that is over. Do you know why I couldn’t marry him?" she asked him, seeing his head shake. "I couldn`t marry him because it wouldn`t have been right. I love him, but not how I am supposed to love him. I couldn`t marry him, because my heart belonged to another all those years." she admitted with a quiet voice. 

Uncertainty flashed through her eyes, hope in her heart, that maybe Derek felt the same about her like she did for him. Derek couldn`t believe his ears, but as he saw her eyes, he knew that she really said that. "I was happy because you were happy, but when I heard that you declined his proposal I couldn`t help myself but feel fortunate that I might get my chance. I love you Penelope, I love you more than I could say or describe. Let me be your man, so I can show you every day from now on.” he whispered, his head inching closer to her. Penelope had to blink back tears that threatened to fall. "I love you Derek Morgan.", she breathed in his ear and closed the distance between them. Derek`s heart was jumping with joy, because since Buford, he had stopped to believe that he would feel this one, true love, but Penelope was teaching him the better of it.

They went from the couch to his bedroom, where both showed how much they loved each other. After the third round both lay panting on the bed and began to laugh. "Why did we wait so long?” Derek said and rolled on his side, stroked a curl behind her ear and got lost in her expressive eyes. "I have no idea, but I thought that I wasn`t your type.” was her honest reply. He smiled, kissed her lightly on the lips and took her in his arms. "I thought that you were too good for me." Pen snuggled against him and both drifted into a deep slumber.

Derek awoke first and smiled, hearing her slow and steady breathing. He couldn`t really believe it. Yesterday night really did happen and wasn`t some cruel scenario his mind was playing. He watched her sleep. The first rays of sunshine where coming through the window and were declaring a good day. "Mhm, good morning Hot Stuff."Pen sighed, her voice a bit rough from sleep. As she looked at him, her hair tousled from yesterday’s activity, her eyes full of love, and the prettiest smile he has ever seen, all directed at him, he knew that from now on he would never have problems again. His God given solace was finally in his life like he always wanted her to be. He could feel her thumb on his cheek. "Derek, everything alright?” she asked, concern showing once more in her eyes. He smiled, noticing know that tears were running down his cheeks. He wiped the tears away. "You make me the happiest man on earth and I love you Penelope.” he said, kissing her and knowing that the future would hold only good things for them.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is so much fluff :)  
> English is not my first language and therefore I apologize for any grammatical mistakes that might have happened.


End file.
